


Wish List

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Whatcha gonna get me?""You?" A peal of laughter came then, and Proko smiled when K slung an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not getting you anything."





	

"Do you think he'll like it?"

 

Rolling his eyes, K pointed out, "Babe, it's _Swan_. You could get him a literal lump of coal and he'd love it."

 

Smiling to himself, Proko agreed, "Prob'ly, yeah." Rifling his way through a stack of ridiculously soft cashmere sweaters, Proko came away with one in a pale violet color that he was sure Swan would love. "Skov's gonna be easy, I think."

 

Seated on the boutique's little bench, K said, "Just get him some old movies. He's into those."

 

"Mm-hmm." Pointlessly checking the sweater's price tag, Proko said, "Honestly, it's Jiang I'm worried about."

 

Another eyeroll and K muttered, " _Fuck Jiang_."

 

"I'm sure he'd like that." The look K gave him for that had Proko biting his lip to stifle a peal of laughter.

 

"Yeah, fuck you, too." There was no venom in K's voice, and he soon stood from the bench, asking, "Whatcha gonna get _me_?"

 

" _You_?" The laughter came then, and Proko smiled when K slung an arm around his shoulders. "I'm not getting _you_ anything."

 

Leaning in to nip at Proko's earlobe, K hissed, " _Liar_."

 

How he managed to make an accusation sound like dirty talk was beyond Proko, and to cover the needy tremble in his voice, he asked, "Why should I get you anything?"

 

"'Cause you love me."

 

"Be that as it may." Proko shivered when K's lips slid against the sensitive hollow behind his ear. "You don't deserve a Christmas present." Slipping free from K's grip and heading toward the front of the store, Swan's new sweater in hand, Proko called over his shoulder, "You're definitely on the naughty list."

**Author's Note:**

> Because Proko and K deserve a happy holiday as much as anyone else. 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
